


The Avengers Sleeping Habits

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Series: Domestic Avenger Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers sleeping habits, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint likes scaring people, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Even More Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Irondad, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Other, Peter Loves His Family, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: All of the Avengers sleep differently. Peter is making it his mission to help all of them get the rest that they need. Lots of fluff, cause Peter loves his family!





	The Avengers Sleeping Habits

Thor will sleep pretty much anywhere. And naked, which has caused more than a few problems. Poor Steve had refused to come out of his room for a full day after walking into the kitchen to find Thor sleeping on the counter. Bucky had brought him food and water throughout the day, and when asked what was wrong, Steve simply shuddered and refused to answer. Thor still didn’t see the issue, claiming his body should not be covered up, and that the others’ are the ones being unreasonable. He refused to buy pajamas until Tony eventually made personalized ones for him, that said “The Strongest Avenger” on the front, with a lightning bolt in the background. As much as it hurt everyone else to technically name a “strongest avenger,” they all preferred that to having Thor laying around Avengers tower naked. But every once in a while, someone will still find Thor sleeping on the couch in nothing but his birthday suit. Tony eventually decided to just program Jarvis to warn everybody when Thor is underdressed, to say the least, in a public area.

Steve sleeps almost completely straight, lying on his back with his hands by his side, a habit he gained from so many nights spent sleeping in camps and barrack, squished in between other soldiers. He always sleeps under the covers, even during the middle of summer, a side effect of so many cold nights spent in the bitter cold of New York. But every night, Bucky sneaks into Steve’s room, so they can fall asleep together, just like when they were younger. Tony eventually notices that Bucky never sleeps in his own room, and makes a point to have all of Bucky’s personal items moved into Steve’s room, so Bucky no longer needs to go back to his room for anything. Nobody thinks of it as anything more than friendship until one day, him and Steve walk into the kitchen holding hands. Nobody says anything, but Clint subtly handed Nat a 20, cursing under his breath.

No one dares to bother Nat why she is sleeping. Nobody has even tried. Because as much as they love her, instincts are dangerous things. At first look, nothing even seems different about the way she sleeps. Nat sleeps in a fetal position, one hand by her face, with tousled hair and her mouth closed. But the more you look, the more heartbreaking it is. For one, Nat always sleeps on top the blankets in case she needs to get up fast without getting tangled. The reason only one hand is near her face is because the other is grasping a gun underneath her pillow. There is always a knife under her mattress. And a dagger in her dresser. And a knife taped under her desk. She always locks her window, which she didn’t want in the first place. But the worst thing Nat does is when she wakes up. Within the first couple seconds of waking up, she has cocked her gun and is holding it up, prepared to fight anyone she needs to. A couple moments later, she puts it down, realizing she’s not under attack. This was something she learned as an assassin. To assume everyone is out to get you. To assume you are never safe. Most of the other Avengers know she sleeps like this. But they are in no place to judge.

Tony avoided sleep. Mostly because of his nightmares. Peter getting burned alive. Rhodey falling from the sky. Pepper kidnapped by a criminal. And every time he wakes up from a nightmare, he goes to the lab, working desperately to make sure it can never become a reality. A flame-retardant suit for Peter. A parachute for Rhodey. A tracker in Pepper’s purse. He drinks gallons of coffee and energy drinks, and sets alarms every 20 minutes. But, eventually, he just collapses of exhaustion, laying spread-eagle on a couch or sometimes even the ground with a tool in his hand and grease on his clothes. With the continued support of his friends, it’s getting a lot better. However, Tony is still often found on the ground by Rhodey or Happy, who both know to call Pepper and Peter. So when Tony eventually wakes up after many hours, he is always in bed, his shoes off, covered in a blanket. One time, Peter was next to him, curled up into his chest. Tony didn’t move for hours, praying Peter would stay asleep. Tony fell back asleep and when he woke up for the second time, Peter was gone.

Bruce sleeps more than anyone, and they all know it. Everyone assumes it has to do with being the hulk, which takes a lot of energy, as well as stamina. Once he turns back to Bruce, he eats enough for a small family and sleeps for at least 12 hours straight. It’s always hard to watch Bruce sleep because it looks almost painful. Similarly to Nat, he always ends up sleeping in a fetal position. However, his knees are always pulled so far into his chest that in the morning, he often has bruises. His arms are always wrapped around himself, to stay in a ball, looking almost like a clenched fist. He often mutters in his sleep, and every once in a while, he will yell out. Bruce has taken to locking his door, sleep-walking being a very common occurrence. Most of them believe he makes himself small to stop any resemblance to begin the Hulk.

Everyone hates when Clint sleeps. Clint can sleep anywhere, sitting up with his eyes wide open. His wife had banned Clint from doing this, after an incident involving her getting up at midnight for some water, and seeing him perched on the refrigerator with his eyes wide open. Because of this, Clint has taken to doing this at Avengers tower, making it his mission to scare every Avenger at least once. He has slept at the end of beds, on top of counters, at the bottom of the stairs, anywhere that is a good place to scare someone at 3 in the morning. He had Jarvis record the whole thing, and posts the videos on youtube, making sure to blur out faces. The most popular one so far being, “Iron-Man Screams and Throws a Bagel At me,” He has managed to scare everyone except Nat, who simply glares at him and moves on with whatever she was trying to do. And because Clint is asleep, he doesn’t know this until he wakes up naturally and watches the video. Most of the time he wakes up from the Avengers exclamations of fear in time to run and hide.

Although he isn’t an official Avenger, Peter spends most of his nights at the tower, in a room gifted to him by Tony. Peter has always been protective of his family, which included the Avengers, so when he found out that most of them didn’t get a lot of rest, he made it his personal mission to help all of them sleep a little bit better, even if they didn’t know it. Even though Peter can’t do much, he does what he can. Like make sure Steve and Bucky don’t overheat under a million blankets, while still staying warm. He always makes sure Clint is in a safe spot, where he can’t fall from a high place if woken suddenly by screams. Peter programs Jarvis to let him know when Tony hasn’t slept in over 3 days, so he can hide the coffee and energy drinks, as well as let Pepper know. He often goes through the vents to leave some water and an apple next to Bruce’s bed so he can wake up to a more welcoming environment. He also instructs Jarvis too, instead of waking Nat up abruptly with an alarm, to wake her up very slowly with the scent of her favorite food, so she wakes up reminded that she’s home. However, doing these things every night often means Peter gets less sleep than many of them, and in turn, sleeps in very late. All of the Avengers teased him about this, until Nat found out what he did, courtesy of a worried Jarvis, and immediately put a stop to the teasing. Peter never found out that she knew and continued to work tirelessly to help them all. But Nat always makes sure he rests as long as he needs, to make up for his lost sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Feel free to comment any prompts or ideas for me to work on! Love you all!


End file.
